In an older suggestion of this type according to DE 100 23 602 A1, the bearing shell is designed as a separate component and is clamped between the two housing halves. The bearing shell has an at least two-part design and must be fitted in correspondingly accurately for the correctly fitting seating of the partial spherical surface of a sleeve and the hollow spherical bearing shell and it also must be clamped in without clearance on its outer surface in both housing halves. This requires not only a precision manufacture for correct fit in quantity production, but also at least four parts, namely, two housing halves and the two bearing shells, which must be exactly coordinated with the partial spherical surfaces of the sleeve or the pivot.
In a ball-and-socket joint of another type according to DE 19 84 453 U1, a ring with a partial spherical surface is clamped on a bolt between two mirror-symmetrical support pieces, and a divided outer ring with a partial hollow spherical surface is clamped on the said partial spherical surface in an elastic bush, which is mounted between two snap rings within an opening of a transversal swinging arm. The bolt is arranged between two flanges of a chassis and is secured by means of a washer, a castellated nut and a cotter pin at the end facing away from the bolt head. The drawback is a large number of parts, which are to be exactly coordinated with one another and make not only the quantity production, but also the assembly of the ball-and-socket joint complicated.